A Nova Geração
by AnaLunaPotter
Summary: Rose Weasley e seu primo, Alvo Severo Potter ingressarão em seu quarto ano em Hogwarts, tendo que aturar Scorpius Malfoy e suas piadinhas, segurando os irmãos mais novos e observando bem de perto James, o único Sonserino da família Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Não possuo nenhum direito autoral, o _copyright _não é meu.

**Classificação do Capítulo: **Sei que a fic em si está classificada como M, mas esse capítulo é completamente livre para qualquer público.

**Observação: **Ana Russel e Lethícia Parrington são personagens originais.

_Tenham uma boa leitura!_

* * *

><p><em>~ A Nova Geração ~<em>

**Capítulo Um**

Uma Longa Viagem

- Pronta? - Alvo aparecera à porta.

- Ah, claro - respondeu a prima que acabara de reorganizar seu malão e agora o fechava - Só falta eu?

- Imagino que sim. Os nossos pais estão meio impacientes.

- É sempre assim, você sabe que é.

Ela carregou o malão até a sala e todos pareceram a contemplar por um momento.

- Então vamos - disse Hermione, ajudando a filha a carregar o malão.

Foram todos, ainda como trouxas, em um carro magicamente ampliado por dentro, considerando que no ano anterior a tentativa de usar o Pó de Flu fracassara miseravelmente.

- Não está ligando...

- Por favor, Ronald! Quatro anos já se passaram desde que tirou sua carteira, e ainda não sabe que tem que rodar a chave para o _outro _lado? - Hermione disse, tentando ser paciente.

- Certo. Então... - ele tentou rodar a chave para o outro lado - Ah bem, agora foi.

Hermione bufou e põs os dedos na testa em sinal de impaciência.

As famílias Weasley e Potter, visivelmente muito próximas além de ligadas, chegaram na estação em cima da hora, atravessaram a parede que separava as plataformas nove e dez sem se importar se trouxas olhavam ou não e se despediram rapidamente.

Não demorou nem dez segundos e James já havia sumido com os colegas Sonserinos em uma cabine distante. Lilian, Hugo, Rose e Alvo se espremeram em uma cabine. Passaram alguns minutos em silêncio, contemplando uns aos outros, os rostos apreensivos como se estivessem indo à Hogwarts pela primeira vez, até que Lilian resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

- Isso é tão chato - ela disse, sem rodeios.

- O que disse? - perguntou Rose, que estava decididamente absorta, observando a paisagem se modificar pela janela.

- Eu disse - repetiu Lilian pacientemente - que isso tudo é muito chato. Vocês, sempre à frente, por serem mais velhos. Vejam só, ano que vem já podem até serem monitores.

- Lily - Alvo se dirigiu à prima antes que Rose o fizesse - eu _duvido muito _que vá me tornar monitor, então você ainda pode ser a primeira da família - ele sorriu - Quanto à Rose, não tem jeito, todos sabemos que ela só não é monitora por falta de idade.

Rose bufou.

- Alvo, já te disse _milhões de vezes _que você pode ser monitor se quisesse - ela começou, mas ao perceber o olhar do primo, mudou o rumo da frase - Mas é claro que Lílian vai ser a primeira da família Potter, porque... hm... Bem, a minha avó ficará orgulhosa de nós duas, já pensou?

- É, mas você pelo menos tem duas avós. Eu só tenho uma.

Ao ouvir o argumento de Lilian, Rose calou-se. Sabia que a falta de avós paternos magoava muito a prima, pois sabia que ela queria muito conhecer a inspiração para o seu próprio nome.

- Hugo, você tá bem? - Alvo perguntou ao ruivo que acabara de vidrar na porta, olhando corredor afora.

- _Quem é ela? _- perguntou o ruivo, apontando timidamente para a porta do corredor.

- Ah, sim, o nome dela é Lethícia - respondeu-o Rose.

- Eu acho que ele quer saber mais, está babando por ela - Alvo acrescentou para a prima.

- Nem adianta, Hugo, ela é mais velha. É quartanista, como a gente - ela indicou a si mesma e a Alvo - e está na Corvinal. Sem chances.

- Ei, não seja tão _má_! - Alvo repreendeu Rose ao ver o olhar infeliz de Hugo - Escuta, parece que ela ainda não arranjou onde sentar, que tal chamarmos ela pra sentar aqui conosco?

Porém, antes que Rose pudesse expressar sua opinião, Lethícia já estava entrando na cabine, a pedido de Alvo. Mas antes que ela pusesse completamente o corpo dentro da cabine, deu um belo berro corredor afora:

- Ana! Aqui! Achei um lugar pra gente ficar!

- A gente? - murmurou Rose no ouvido de Alvo.

Lethícia não tardou-se a sentar do lado de Hugo, os belos cabelos escuros pendendo em uma trança lateral.

Logo, a tão indesejada Ana entrou. Era um pouco mais alta que Lethícia, os cachos quase dourados batendo na cintura, o sorriso estampado no rosto.

- Ah, finalmente um lugar pra sentar! - exclamou, sentando-se por sua vez ao lado de Alvo Severo.

Naquele momento, a cabine estava extremamente desconfortável, com Rose, Alvo e Ana de braços colados e Lethícia, Hugo e Lílian na mesma situação diante deles.

- Bem - Ana começou, se endireitando - Será que não estamos mesmo incomodando?

- Claro que não - Alvo disse, sorrindo, como se tivesse sido a coisa mais boba que tivesse ouvido na sua vida - Não se preocupe com isso. Hm... Então, por que vocês estavam largadas no trem daquele jeito.

- Ah - Lethícia pareceu contrangida, mas deixou que Ana explicasse.

- Parece que, quando encontramos uma cabine vazia, digamos... - Ana parecia ao mesmo tempo envergonhada e intrigada - Não nos quiseram por lá.

- Entendi - Alvo pareceu ter finalmente compreendido que elas não eram muito populares e não se misturavam muito facilmente.

Uma onda de tensão pareceu invadir a cabine. Ninguém sabia o que dizer, ficavam se entreolhando e provavelmente imaginando o que deviam fazer agora.

Mas, de qualquer forma, não podiam continuar assim durante toda a viagem. Afinal, aquela seria uma _longa _viagem.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Como já puderam perceber, eu não dispenso uns bons diálogos nas minhas fics. Acredito que esse capítulo já é suficiente para deixar alguns curiosos...

Mereço uma review?

Já vou deixando claro que eu não deixarei de postar se não receber review em alguns dias, mas isso me deixaria extremamente feliz.

O capítulo dois ainda está em andamento, mas aguardem muitas surpresas!


	2. Chapter 2

_~ A Nova Geração ~_

**Capítulo Dois**

Brincadeira

Depois de aproximadamente dez minutos de troca de olhares tensos, quando todos achavam que não podia ficar pior, eis que ele surge. A pessoa _menos _esperada no momento.

- Vejo que os Potters e os Weasleys estão reunidos! Vejam só, duas famílias patéticas em um só lugar!

Era um garoto alto, bonito e metido a popular. Os cabelos loiros espetados para cima, os braços musculosos e o úniforme previamente colocado com a gravata frouxa. Boa parte da escola não queria se aproximar dele. Além da fama por ser neto de Lúcio Malfoy, o sonserino irritava qualquer um que entrasse em seu caminho. É claro que sua diversão favorita era atormentar justamente aquelas duas famílias sentadas bem ali, numa única cabine.

- E ainda trouxeram uns petiscos! - ele apontou para Lethícia e Ana - Que interessante...

- O que você quer, Malfoy, pelo amor de Deus? - Rose perguntou com veemência.

- Fique calma, Weasley - eles nunca se chamavam pelo primeiro nome - Não quero nada com você por enquanto. Que tal você?

Ana recuara de um tal modo que deixou a cabine ainda mais apertada.

- Que foi? Não quer um beijinho?

- Eu tenho _nojo _de você, Malfoy. Além de pena, claro - ela o encarou.

- Ah, Weasley, já saiu ensinando todas as meninas bonitas a serem chatas igual a você?

- O que você disse? - Rose fez cara de quem tentava entender - Ah, não, espera, eu não ligo pra sua opinião.

- Ótimo - Scorpius disse - Que tal fazermos uma brincadeira?

- _Brincadeira? _Com você? - Lílian resmungou - Nem pensar.

- Não estava incluindo os pirralhos - Scorpius sinalizou para Lílian e Hugo - Vão lá pro fim do corredor, tem um nerd que tava procurando você... - ele sacudiu o dedo na cara de Lílian - Potter... fêmea...

- Miguel! - Lílian saiu correndo na direção que Malfoy indicou, ignorando completamente o jeito infeliz que o loiro a chamou. Hugo foi logo depois, murmurando algo como "_vou vigiar ela_".

- Você não deve ter mais nada pra fazer né, pra vim desperdiçar o seu tempo com a gente! - ironizou Lethícia. Rose se mostrou meio ofendida.

- Na verdade, eu estava pensando em fazermos uma _brincadeirinha _antes de chegar a Hogwarts. Que tal um jogo da garrafa, ou algo do gênero... - ele proprôs, mas foi interrompido.

Rose deu uma risada estridente.

- Aaaah - ela acabou de rir, enxungando as lágrimas de riso dos olhos - O estoque de piranhas acabou! Sai daqui, Malfoy... - ela o empurrou pra fora da cabine, onde ele ficou pelo resto da viagem.

Até parece que ela, Rose Weasley, ia topar uma brincadeira desse nível. _Ele é muito cara de pau mesmo_, ela pensou, _achando que pode conseguir o que quiser de mim, que é só falar e vou pra palma da mão dele..._

- Estamos chegando - avisou Lílian, voltando a cabine com Hugo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Esse capítulo foi escrito bem rápido, e é meio bobinho, mas é fundamental para que a trama faça sentido. Espero que entendam! O terceiro capítulo vem aí...


	3. Chapter 3

_~ A Nova Geração ~_

**Capítulo Três**

Má Notícia

Uma, duas, três... Sim, quatro semanas se passaram desde aquele dia no trem. Foi esse o tempo que Rose levou para voltar a entrar em contato com Scorpius Malfoy.

- Ouvi dizer que ele está juntando todo mundo no quinto andar - informou Lethícia, em voz baixa, para Rose - Quer ir dar uma conferida?

- Pode ser - dei de ombros.

Na verdade, Rose não estava lá ligando muito para Malfoy. Sempre tão ignorante, frio, bobo... Por que ela ligaria?

Ao chegarem ao quinto andar o queixo das duas meninas caíram. Estavam diante de uma multidão, um mar de garotas e garotos que se aglomeravam e pareciam cada vez mais desesperados e determinados a chegar no meio daquela confusão.

- Segure minha mão - exclamou Lethícia, decidida.

- O qu...

Porém, Rose não teve tempo de falar. Seguiu caminhando, empurrando, chutando e tropeçando no meio de montes de palavrões que lhe soltavam, liderada por Lethícia que abria caminho à frente.

- Não acredito - Rose disse, ainda meio sem fôlego.

- Aquela é Ana? - Lethícia se apavorou.

Não sabiam o que pensar, mas pelo público parecia que cada um expressava uma opinião. Uns riam, outros apontavam, outros olhavam pasmos.

Scorpius Malfoy estava visivelmente imprensando Ana contra a parede. A garota decididamente estava tentando se soltar, mas não obteve êxito.

Sem dizer nada, Rose apressou-se a tirar sua amiga daquela situação.

- AAAI! - Scorpius berrou - POR QUE VOCÊ ME TACOU NO CHÃO, WEASLEY?

- O que é que você _pensava _que estava fazendo? - Rose perguntou, furiosa.

- Eu? Estava tentando atravessar a parede! - Scorpius pareceu indignado - Estava namorando, ora, o que parecia que eu estava fazendo?

- Parecia - Rose continuou, dessa vez mais calma - que você estava beijando Ana à força.

- Não foi à força, exatamente... - ele mexeu no cabelo - isso se chama _ficar_.

- Não, se chama falta de respeito. Você é nojento mesmo.

E, juntas, ela e Lethícia levaram Ana de volta ao dormitório delas, sob os olhares de todos. Nenhuma delas falou nada até chegarem ao dormitório, Rose fechar a porta e começar a berrar.

- Aquele nojento... Não acredito que fez isso, devíamos ter dito à diretora, que falta de respeito.

- Rose - Ana chamou, com a voz trêmula - Você não entendeu. _Aquela _era brincadeira.

- Como assim? - perguntou Rose, incrédula.

- Ele apostou com James uma briga se ele conseguisse beijar uma de nós - Ana parecia à beira das lágrimas - Me desculpa mesmo, eu não queria.

- É claro que não - Rose interpelou-a - Mas isso significa... _Lily e Alvo, onde eles estão?_

As três passaram alguns minutos daquela noite procurando os primos de Rose. Ela tinha que avisar primeiro a eles, claro, e depois tomar alguma providência.

Rose sabia que Scorpius já tinha sido amigo de James, seu primo, mas a amizade acabou no segundo ano, quando Scorpius encontrou novos amigos. A verdade era que James fora o primeiro a aceitar Scorpius pelo que ele era de verdade, mas Scorpius se deixou levar por futilidades. Agora, tudo que Rose sabe, é que James só queria ver Scopius pagar o preço, porque depois que a amizade deles acabou ninguém mais quis se aproximar de James por um tempo, com a desculpa de que ele devia ter _ficado igual ao Scorpius_.

- Achamos vocês - disse Rose, ofegante, quando chegaram à biblioteca após rondar a escola inteira - Temos uma notícia para dar.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Agora vocês entenderam porque que eu tive que deixar o capítulo anterior sem sal daquele jeito? Hm, aposto que agora querem o capítulo quatro, mas esperem mais um pouquinho, ainda estou escrevendo!


	4. Chapter 4

_~ A Nova Geração ~_

**Capítulo Quatro**

Onde está o James?

- O que foi? - Lily se apressou em perguntar assim que viu a nossa cara.

- Precisamos achar o James, agora - disse Rose com urgência.

- Será que dá pra explicar antes de sair correndo? - Alvo segurou o braço da prima.

Rose narrou tudo que aconteceu, e após terminar lançou apenas olhares aos primos que saíram depressa junto com ela.

- Então você quer dizer - disse Alvo, enquanto descia as escadas - que se Scorpius encontrar James eles vão brigar?

- É - confirmou Lethícia.

- Que loucura! Por causa do que aconteceu há dois anos?

- Exatamente - disse Ana.

Mas já era tarde demais. A cena que os três tiveram que presenciar foi surpreendente e assustadora ao mesmo tempo.

James já estava com um corte feio do lado esquerdo do rosto, próximo a boca. Scorpius carregava um olho inchado. Os dois duelavam, sem distrações, e era possível ouvir feitiços como "_Estupefaça!_" o tempo inteiro.

- Ok, Lelê e Ana - Rose dizia atropelando as palavras - vão chamar McGonagall imediatamente.

As duas obedeceram, apavoradas.

- O que vamos fazer? - perguntou Lily.

- Podemos tentar impedí-los - sugeriu Rose.

- É muito perigoso se meter ali no meio - disse Alvo, por sua vez.

Cada segundo que se passava parecia alimentar uma tensão gigante nos três primos parados ali, observando, como todos os outros.

- Então vamos ficar aqui esperando? - perguntou Rose aos dois outros, mas eles pareceram nem dar ouvidos - O que foi? O que vocês...

Mas Rose não precisou da resposta. Olhando um pouco mais à esquerda ela percebeu que seu irmão, Hugo, passava quase no meio da colisão dos feitiços, absorto em um livro.

- HUGO! - Rose saiu correndo, desceu as escadas e se meteu no meio dos dois feitiços, desabando no chão. Hugo, percebendo a situação, olhou para os dois lados, como se estivesse se certificando que não estava maluco.

- Seu merda, olha o que você fez! - berrou James.

- Foi você, se não tivesse lançado o feitiço Estuporante quando Rose estava bem na sua reta...

- POR MERLIN! O QUE ACONTECEU AQUI? - apareceu McGonagall, finalmente, carregando Lethícia e Ana em sua cola.

Agora parecia que tudo estava mais claro: antes só se via o duelo dos dois. Agora poderiam enxergar também como o lugar parecia estar bombardeado, a quantidade imensa de pessoas que estivera observando e o quão grave era a situação. A cara de Scorpius era a de maior choque possível, e tudo que ele foi capaz de dizer foi:

- Fudeu.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Capítulo pequeno, mas diz muita coisa, né? E aí, o que devia acontecer com Scorpius? Ser_ expulso_, talvez? Estou aceitando sugestões nas reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

_~ A Nova Geração ~_

**Capítulo Cinco**

A Sala de McGonagall

- Não acredito que os dois achavam que podiam sair bombardeando a escola toda, e ainda ferem uma aluna! - o discurso de McGonagall ficava cada vez mais chato e enjoativo, quanto mais ela falava, menos os dois pareciam dar ouvidos à ela - Agora alguém _poderia, por gentileza _me explicar como essa história começou, detalhe por detalhe?

- Ah, diretora, será um _imenso _prazer. Posso até apontar testemunhas se quiser! - ofereceu-se James, lançando de canto de olho um olhar fulminante à Malfoy. Então ele lhe contou tudo que lembrava. Malfoy queria demonstrar que não dava a mínima por estar sentado na sala da Diretora de Hogwarts, mas por dentro James sabia que ele estava se corroendo de raiva, e era isso que ele mais queria naquele momento.

- ... e por um infeliz acaso Scorpius veio duelar comigo, e acamos acertando minha prima Rose.

- Que falta de classe, Sr. Malfoy! - bradou McGonagall. James deixou escapar um sorrisinho, que não passou despercebido - O senhor também, Potter! Porém...

James conhecia esse "porém". Significava que alguém iria compará-lo com seu pai. E suas expectativas se confirmaram segundos depois.

- ... costumava dizer ao seu pai que ele vivia se metendo nos lugares errados nas horas erradas. De qualquer forma - ela se sentou - irei enviar cartas aos pais dos dois.

- Para eles ficarem sabendo ou por que a senhora sabe que não vai sair barato para a gente? - perguntou Malfoy, ansioso.

- Eu diria que um pouco dos dois, Malfoy - ela deu um sorrisinho sinistro - Agora façam o favor de irem visitar a senhorita Rosalie Weasley, a essa hora ela já deve estar melhor. E tentem não explodir o corredor ao saírem.

Ao saírem da sala de McGonagall milhares de cabeças com olhares curiosos os observavam. James ficou meio assutado, mas Scorpius apenas abriu espaço entre garotas que babavam por ele, como todas as outras. James decidiu colar nele, porque dessa forma pelo menos teria onde passar.

- Aonde vai? - James perguntou.

- Vou reabrir a Câmara Secreta - ironizou Malfoy - Aonde você acha que eu vou, Potter lesado, vou para a Sala Comunal da Sonserina!

- Mas McGonagall disse para irmos visitar Rose, loiro oxigenado.

- Até parece - disse Scorpius, e sumiu no corredor oposto.

James tentou visitar a prima, mas para a sua surpresa ela já estava o aguardando na Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Mais distraída do que deveria, a ruivinha lia _Os Contos de Beedle, O Bardo _pela vigésima sétima vez.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **E aí, o que estão achando da fic, leitores queridos? Deixa uma review aqui, viu, para eu saber que você passou :*~ Só podiam ser esses dois mesmo, todo mundo sabe que um Potter e um Malfoy nunca seriam capazes de serem bons amigos. Não eternamente. Ou será que podem?


	6. Chapter 6

_~ A Nova Geração ~_

**Capítulo Seis**

Primos não se Escolhem

- Olá, James - Rose sorriu afetivamente - Sente-se aqui. Al está vindo com alguma coisa para comermos, quer ficar conosco?

- Não, valeu, Rose - James agradeceu - Só passei aqui pra ver se você estava bem.

- Estou sim, obrigada por perguntar - disse Rose, voltando a atenção para o livro - O que foi que McGonagall fez com vocês?

- Não foi muita coisa, só disse que vai mandar uma carta para os meus pais.

- _Não foi muita coisa? _- disse Rose, fechando o livro - Tia Gina vai ficar uma fera com você, e Tio Harry vai ficar muito decepcionado.

- Não vai não, ele vai entender, já deve ter passado por isso!

- E passou, mas foi porque tinha um maníaco com sete vidas a mais procurando por ele! - Rose se exaltou - Escute, James, eu sei que é chato e que crescemos ouvindo esse tipo de coisa, mas Tio Harry e meus pais só fizeram isso porque tinham que fazer, e não pense que foi só diversão como foi com Malfoy hoje...

- Então você achou divertido?

- Não disse isso, disse que talvez _você _achasse, porque...

- Deixa pra lá, ok? Vou deitar e descansar um pouco.

- Certo, então - Rose deu de ombros.

Ela sabia que nunca fora uma boa ideia tentar conversar com James, ele era rebelde demais para poder compreender alguma coisa que realmente fazia sentido. A única pessoa, pelo menos do sexo masculino, que ela sabia que podia contar sempre era seu primo Alvo.

- Quem quer bolinhos? - ele chegou, sorridente, trazendo uma bandeja.

- Eba, são de quê? - disse Rose, agora se livrando completamente do livro.

- Tem sabores variados - disse Alvo, mas ao ver a expressão preocupada no rosto da prima apressou-se a explicar - Ah, não, eu quis dizer que tem vários sabores, morango, chocolate, amora, uva.

- Ai, ufa - Rose deixou escapar - Eu aqui com uma fome dessas e você me prega esse susto.

- Foi sem querer - desculpou-se Alvo, ainda rindo - E cadê James?

- Disse que foi descansar. McGonagall vai escrever cartas aos seus pais.

- Isso não é nada bom, mamãe vai redrobrar os cuidados.

- Foi o que disse a ele - Rose concordou - Mas ele simplesmente não está nem aí,. Ele tem andado muito desleixado, se quer saber a minha opinião.

- Pois eu não queria saber a sua opinião mesmo - brincou Alvo.

- Bobo - repreendeu-o Rose com uns leves tapinhas no braço - Mesmo que não quisesse, eu sou livre para expressar minha opinião.

- Quem te disse isso? - Alvo riu mais ainda.

- Foi minha mãe, e não ria disso! - Rose disse, agora ela mesma rindo - Ela disse que não devo ter medo de expressar a minha opinião e que não devo deixar ninguém me intimidar.

- Nem seu primo lindo e maravilhoso? - perguntou ele.

- Que primo é esse que eu não sabia que tinha?

- Infantil...

- Ah, cala a boca - Rose gargalhava - Você tá ficando igual ao James.

- Eu te amo, prima.

- Eu também, Al.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Aaah, eu amo Alvo e Rose, não como namorados, mas achos que eles são perfeitos como primos, a amizade deles é linda!


	7. Chapter 7

_~ A Nova Geração ~_

**Capítulo Sete**

Quando tudo mudou

Rose caminhava por um dos corredores de Hogwarts cantarolando baixinho e nem o viu bem na sua frente. Ali vinha Scorpius Malfoy, a pessoa que Rose menos queria encontrar agora. Agora e pro resto da vida, achava ela.

- Você é cego? - Rose perguntou. Ele acabara de dar o maior esbarrão nela, derrubando-a.

- Weasley, como você é fresca - ele revirou os olhos - Só esbarrei em você! Acha que eu queria ter feito isso?

- Talvez, porque normalmente você sai esbarrando em todas as garotas dessa escola e logo depois está de agarração com elas - disse ela, agora se levantando.

- Ciúmes, Weasley?

- Ah, demais - ironizou Rose.

- Não tem ninguém aqui agora - ele disse, se aproximando dela, os olhos azuis completamentamente visíveis, e tão de perto era possível ver a imensidão cinza e azul se aproximando... Logo ela podia ver também o seu próprio reflexo no olho dele...

Rose virou o rosto, e saiu andando sem dizer mais nada e sem nem olhar pra trás.

- Weasley? - ela o ouviu chamar, mas simplesmente ignorou-o, como sempre estava acostumada a fazer.

Rose podia sentir o próprio coração nas alturas, e não entendia mais nada. Quatro anos sem suportar ele, e agora... Será que ela estava apaixonada.

- Alvo! - Rose viu o primo logo adiante e se prontificou a abraçá-lo. Só ele poderia entender. Mas como contar?

Ela não pôde evitar, lágrimas começaram a sair em cascata dos seus olhos e ela não sabia mais o que dizer. Tanto tempo desperdiçado... Ou será que foi tempo ganho?

Ela não sabia mais nada, além de que agora estava, sem dúvidas, apaixonada pela última pessoa que poderia amar. E não havia nada que pudesse fazer.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Esse é o capítulo mais curto que já escrevi, mas peço que tenham paciência porque daqui em diante só quero postar capítulos entre mil e mil e quinhentas palavras.

Agora, respondendo aos reviews...

Rapha: Gosta de James e Rose? Eu vou fazer meu máximo, então :*

Gabriella: O fim? Ainda está muito longe.


	8. Chapter 8

_~ A Nova Geração ~_

**Capítulo Oito**

Química

- Que foi, Rô? - ele perguntou para Rose assim que a viu.

Ele sempre a reconfortava, desde o começo, era sempre ele que a ajudava... Mas será que dessa vez era melhor contar ou guardar pra si mesma? De qualquer forma, ela já estava chorando, então não tinha mais como escapar.

Rose levou-o até a Sala Comunal da Grifinória torcendo para que estivesse cheia para que Alvo tivesse que esperar para saber, mas estava completamente deserta.

- Dá pra contar agora? - Alvo pediu, se sentando ao lado da prima.

Rose não sabia como contar. Como ela poderia dizer que estava apaixonada por Scorpius Malfoy? Ah, iriam todos _matar _ela se soubessem, que traição enorme à família...

- Para de chorar, mulher, e me fala logo!

Ela não sabia como, mas de um segundo para o outro desatou a falar. Disse tudo que havia acontecido, como se sentia, como achava que os outros iriam se sentir e tudo mais que podia falar naquele momento.

- Hm - disse Alvo ao final da explicação. _Como assim?_

- Hm? O que quer dizer com este "hm"? - Rose se enraiveceu - Eu te conto a história toda, abro o meu coração, e você me vem com um "hm"?

- Eu não sei o que falar - Alvo disse, com sinceridade - Eu não esperava que isso pudesse acontecer.

- Eu também não, Al, mas aconteceu - ela disse, voltando a ficar parcialmente calma - E agora eu não sei o que fazer, por isso que quis contar pra você. Pensa bem: ele podia estar só brincando! Ele podia estar brincando comigo, e eu fui totalmente iludida, mas agora já é tarde demais.

- Não acho que ele estivesse brincando - disse o moreno, pensativo.

- Você não acha nada, né?

- Eu acho que você tem que ficar calma. Se apaixonar é normal, Rose, mesmo que seja pela última pessoa no mundo que você pudesse se apaixonar. Que nem Romeu e Julieta, sabe, aquele conto trouxa que sua mãe nos contou uma vez? - Alvo pareceu muito satisfeito consigo mesmo por ter conseguido dar um exemplo.

- Alvo - Rose disse, pacientemente - Romeu e Julieta morreram no final.

- Ah, é...

Logo, Rose estava dando gargalhadas e Alvo também estava rindo de si mesmo.

- A propósito, Rose, ficou sabendo das últimas de Hugo? - Alvo tentou puxar assunto, meio desconfortável.

- Ai meu Deus, o que ele fez dessa vez? - Rose se assustou. Sabia que seu irmão não era de se meter em confusão, mas de qualquer forma, já tinha suas suposições.

- Então, tipo... Ele meio que tá deixando meninas chorando por ele. Literalmente.

Rose pôs a mão na testa. Hugo não tinha jeito mesmo.

- Hugo Weasley, precisamos conversar agora - disse Rose. Ela havia acabado de encontrar o seu irmão na biblioteca, cercado por várias garotas. Algumas pareciam mais velhas.

Hugo veio correndo com uma cara de que sabia que estava fazendo algo errado.

- Maninha... Fala aí - ele deu um soquinho no braço de Rose - Como vai?

- Nem vem. O que você tá aprontando, Hugo? Vai dar problema pra você depois - ela disse, mas como ele não respondeu, continuou - Por que todas essas garotas estão aqui?

O rosto de Hugo rapidamente adiquiriu um tom vermelho um pouco menos forte do que o laranja de seus cabelos.

- Olha, não é o que está pensando, eu não estou interessado nelas.

- Não, é? Então por que elas estão aqui? Para comprarem bolinhos? Me poupe.

- Rose, eu não gosto delas! Eu só estou fazendo isso porque, você sabe... Eu gostei muito de Lethícia quando a vi, mas ela é mais velha e nunca vai querer nada comigo.

Rose estampava no rosto um sorriso de triunfo.

- Sai daqui logo e vai procurar Alvo, conta pra ele ou sei lá, ele é menino, vai te ajudar com essas coisas - Rose sugeriu.

Hugo foi e Rose já estava com uma ideia na cabeça para espantar todas aquelas meninas metidas que antes rodeavam seu irmão, mas quando se virou encontrou-o de novo. _Ele _estava ali agora, cercado daquelas meninas nojentas.

- Me deixem passar! - ele gritou.

Por uma fração de segundo Rose pensou em ir embora, e sair correndo. Talvez fosse a coisa certa a fazer, para fugir de qualquer situação desagradável, mas resolveu apenas ficar parada ali, olhando para ele com os braços cruzados e um olhar desafiador.

- Oi - ele disse, se aproximando. Rose não respondeu. - Sobre o outro dia, eu não sei o que aconteceu, por que você saiu correndo?

- Por que tentou me beijar? - Rose perguntou. Sentia como se estivesse fazendo alguma maldade perguntando aquilo, mas ela queria saber. Queria que saísse da boca dele.

- Bom, eu achei que nós tivéssemos alguma química - ele disse, atropelando as palavras. Os olhos de Rose quase saltaram das órbitas.

- Química? Nós? Não. _Nunca _daria certo - ela disse, dando ênfase ao nunca, e saiu da biblioteca deixando um Scorpius pasmo para trás.

Ela estava gostando daquilo, de fazer tipo de díficil. Talvez funcionasse, talvez agora ele se interessaria ainda mais por ela. _Ele gosta de mim_, ela pensou, sorrindo enquanto caminhava como se estivesse nas nuvens.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Sentiram minha falta? Eu sei que demorei muito, desculpa _ ' Ainda tem alguém lendo a fic? Se sim, dá um review que eu vou ser mais rápida (:


	9. Chapter 9

_~ A Nova Geração ~_

**Capítulo Nove**

Destino

Quanto mais os dias se passavam, mais Rose se sentia uma idiota. _Agora que eu disse aquilo, ele nunca mais vai olhar pra mim... _ela pensava. _Eu sou ridícula, uma idiota, completa idiota._

Ela ficou muito tempo sem falar com quase ninguém, sem olhar para quase ninguém, a menos que não pudesse evitar.

O Natal de Rose foi péssimo. Seu pai descobriu, de alguma forma, que ela estava gostando de Malfoy (_"Sabe quem me ligou, Rose? Draco Malfoy. Me contou coisas interessantíssimas!_), e embora estivesse com quase todo o resto da família a apoiando, ela não conseguia mais se concentrar nos estudos quando voltou à Hogwarts.

Rose não comia direito, fazia apenas três pequenas refeições por dia. Era como se obrigasse a comida a entrar em sua boca e mastigava sem animação, enquanto tentava estudar.

Depois de algumas semanas, não dormia direito. Não falava nem com os parentes mais próximos, mas sabia que _eles _falavam dela pelas costas, porque toda vez que passava perto de seus primos podia ver que pareciam mudar de assunto de repente.

Hermione mandava cartas à filha toda semana, mas depois de um tempo, a menina parou de responder. Hermione chegou a ir até a escola pedir para vê-la, mas Rose deixou o dormitório e se trancou em uma sala escura e vazia.

Queria chorar, queria desabafar pelo menos com ela mesma tudo que havia passado. Ela já não sabia mais se Scorpius gostava de outra garota, ou se pelo menos já sentira mesmo alguma coisa por ela na vida, mas ela não podia saber, porque estava ali, sozinha e vulnerável, e não o via desde aquele dia.

O medo veio à tona. E se ele estivesse com outra? E se ele descobrisse que ela gostava dela? E se a suposta namorada dele descobrisse? Rose não queria se meter em confusão, tudo que ela queria era que ele gostasse dela, que ele tomasse uma atitude e que, acima de tudo, ela parasse de ser tão imbecil.

As roupas de Rose já estavam molhadas, ela não conseguia mais refrear as lágrimas. Ela se sentia a maior idiota do universo. _Por que eu não beijei ele quando pude?_, ela pensava, _ele queria me beijar, ele me deu uma chance e eu desperdicei. _

Ela não achava mais que não havia o beijado por orgulho. Foi porque ela não estava pronta, ela não esperava nem um pouco por isso. De qualquer jeito, não podia voltar atrás, não podia mudar o passado. Não sem desobeder pelo menos duzentas regras sobre o uso de magia.

E aí aconteceu. Foi tudo tão rápido, apenas um _clique _da porta para despertar o maior temor que Rose já sentira. Ela estava ali, sentada no chão de uma sala de aula empoeirada e escura, completamente fraca e com lágrimas caindo por todas as direções do rosto.

No momento, pareceu surreal. Talvez, tenha sido apenas o _destino_. Quando ela viu a imensidão cinza azulada dos olhos do loiro pelo qual agora estava perdidamente apaixonada, não pôde evitar fazer o pedido que soou muito bobo na hora.

- Tá bravo comigo?

Scorpius sentou-se do seu lado. Era tão bom estar ali, pertinho dele, sentindo calor humano que não fosse dela mesma.

- Tudo bem. Só... - ele pareceu confuso - Amigos?

Rose queria voltar a chorar de novo. A vida dela tinha acabado, oficialmente, e ela não achava que mais nada podia trazer os bons momentos de volta. Nada mais importava. Scorpius Malfoy queria ser só _amigo _dela. Só amigos, e mais nada.

- Claro - ela disse, num tom de voz fraco. Estava muito cansada de sofrer, queria parar, queria voltar a ser quem era antes, a Rose estudiosa e alegre, a Rose que amava a companhia dos amigos, a Rose saudável.

Scorpius sorriu levemente, e Rose retribuiu, ou pelo menos tentou.

- Então... Vai ficar trancada aqui sozinha? - Scorpius perguntou, mas não obteve resposta imediata - Quero dizer, acho que esse lugar é muito bom para se ficar sozinho, você enfeitiçou a parede perfeitamente bem, mas esqueceu de um feitiço que poderia ter feito toda a diferença, e aí eu não teria conseguido entrar aqui.

- Como sabia que eu estava aqui? - Rose perguntou, sem ouvir direito as últimas palavras do loiro, apenas pensando consigo mesma.

- É aqui que eu venho quando quero ficar sozinho também - ele respondeu - mas parece que você já havia descoberto meu esconderijo.

- E por que você queria ficar sozinho? - ela perguntou. Se sentia uma Rita Skeeter da vida fazendo todas essas perguntas sem dar a mínima para o sentimentos dos outros. Mas ela já era uma idiota por ter perdido a chance mesmo, e agora que eram só amigos, não tinha mais importância.

- Ah, é uma longa história - ele esperimentou brincar com os próprios dedos.

- Eu tenho muito tempo.

- Certo - ele se indireitou e suspirou antes de começar a contar, olhando bem nos olhos de Rose - Já faz tempo que eu conheci uma menina com quem sempre implicava e nunca me dava bem. Até que há algum tempo atrás, eu comecei a vê-la por outro lado e descobri que estava apaixonado. Mas o orgulho bateu mais forte e fui falar com ela, com esperanças que ela retribuísse o que eu sentia por ela - os olhos azuis acinzentados agora estavam muito úmidos - mas ela não sentia o mesmo. Ela parou de comer e de falar com as pessoas, e eu nunca mais consegui falar com ela, e nem queria, porque tinha medo de levar outro fora, e porque acho também que ela está afim de outro cara. Só agora eu percebi que demorei tempo demais para continuar lutando, e acabei por desistir. Por isso vim aqui, um lugar que antes era sozinho e só meu, mas acabei encontrando com ela e agora tenho a absoluta certeza que ela está afim de um cara.

Rose estava sem palavras. Não importava mais se ele era Sonserino ou não, esta havia sido a coisa mais sincera que já ouviu na vida. Mas, ao contrário da última vez, ela resolveu aproveitar o momento e dar a deixa, com a esperança que tudo fosse dar certo.

- Eu também vim para cá por quase a mesma coisa - ela disse, e vendo que Scorpius pareceu interessado, prosseguiu - Antes eu implicava com ele, mas de uns tempos para cá as coisas mudaram, eu descobri que estava apaixonada mas já era tarde demais, já tinha perdido as minhas chances. Me deixei abalar muito por isso e acaberi trazendo más consequências para a minha vida. Achei essa sala o lugar perfeito para me esconder por um tempo.

Scorpius parecia sem reação, e inclinou a cabeça para o lado onde estava mais escuro, como se quisesse esconder alguma coisa.

- Não sofra por ele, Weasley - ele disse. - Amar dói muito.

- Scorpius - ela chamou, sentindo-se completamente feliz por estar usando aquele nome, finalmente, com prazer - Qual o nome da garota?

Ela sabia que estava o provocando a falar, e agora era a hora da verdade. Ela saberia se ele gostava dela ou não, e se teria alguma segunda chance. A expectativa era imensa, como se Rose nunca tivesse tido esperança nenhuma outra vez na vida.

- Rose Weasley - o coração dela bateu a mil ao ouvir essas palavras saindo da boca dele. Dessa vez, ela não ia deixar tão barato, não iria desistir. Com o tempo, Rose aprendeu que às vezes você tem que se arriscar.

- Amor não devia doer, Scorp - ela disse - Principalmente quando a pessoa te corresponde - ela sorriu.

- Ela não me corresponde - ele continuou falando como se Rose ainda não soubesse que era _dela _que ele gostava.

- Quem sabe ela não se surpreende? - ela perguntou, pegando na mão dele.

E eles foram chegando mais perto, mais perto, mais e mais... Até que seus lábios se tocaram e Rose sentiu uma coisa que nunca tinha sentido antes, ela estava ali, com ele, um Sonserino.

_Finalmente_, foi o que ela pensou.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Pessoal, aqui termina a fic. Foi curta, eu sei, mas acho que já consegui passar a mensagem que eu queria: **Nunca desistam no amor.** Por mais que possa doer e por mais que você possa sofrer, pense que é por ele. E se não der certo, não tem problema, pelo menos você tentou. Esse último capítulo foi inspirado em fatos reais que talvez algumas amigas da vida real que estão acompanhando a fic possam perceber. Eu espero, de coração, ter passado essa mensagem para vocês, leitores lindos que sempre me acompanham e me mandam reviews. Mesmo que seja a coisa mais boba do mundo, amar é para todos.


End file.
